


Drabbles

by mastershipper101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, EriSol - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Multi, damdirk, idfk, meulkat, no one on this fucking site makes any solneps, oneshots for homestuck ships, ships, solnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastershipper101/pseuds/mastershipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck characters in which I put in different situations for different ships, which they either get heartbroken, confessed to or confess to someone, or just fuck. Sllllllllllllllllllllllllowly will be updated when I have ideas. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't wanna know.

**Author's Note:**

> tags: solnep,humanstuck,heartbreak???

You keep having nightmares.

All your friends and you are grey creatures with horns, and most of them get killed.

Vriska makes Sollux eat some weird 'mind honey' stuff and he kills Aradia and Vriska then kills Tavros in one dream. In another Equius and you are killed by Gamzee but you woke up before you knew how Gam killed you. Eridan killed Feferi then got killed by Kanaya. Vriska got killed by Terezi. Everyone keeps dieing. And dieing.

For weeks you've been having these kind of nightmares with no other kinds of dreams in between, it's terrfying and you hate it every signal one you've had so far. But now you lie awake, taking deep breaths you just didn't have one of those dreams tonight or for what you know of. You can't even remember what you dreamed of , if you even had one. The night before you took a shower before you went to bed, breaking your usual 'take one when you wake up' one had, thinking it'd help , it did because you can't remember but,  it scares you more that you can't. You finally get up after checking the clock beside you '1:34' and go to do your morning routine, it's sunday but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go out and do something.

Your now done showering and you did your hair and now your just brushing your teeth, you spit into the sink and cup your hands under the spout let it fill then splash it in your face ,let you hands fill with water again and put that water into your mouth gargle it around then spit it out. You wipe your face with a towel, this kinda-sorta reminds you of equius and you cringe "I need a towel." you mumble. You go back into your room, sit on your bed getting out your laptop and turning it on, you had left the computer on all night and open the tab -the already open thing to- pesterchum. 

Equius,Vriska,Terezi,Karkitty, and Pawlux all messaged you but you expect equius' message would be him bugging you about being online all night, _youuur_ not checking his. Karkat, well you haven't talked to him in a long time not since well him and terezi got together. But your fine with there relationship now, you were heartbroken because of it , depressed even but you have someone else to think about in place of him. You scroll over to the tab with vriska in it, and she's complaining about tavros so you message her back and for about an hour helping her with her 'love' or more like 'love-hate' problems then she gets off with the last reply of 'AG: Thaaaaaaaanks!' and then she went offline. So then you scroll over to sollux's tab. 

TA: Can you come over?

TA: Plea2e?

AC: :33< okay but why would you want me to come ovfur?

TA: I'll tell you when you are here...

AC: :33< okay?? i'll be there when i cat

You set your status to 'bully' then close the laptop and put it aside, pull yourself up and walk out of your room "MOM!" you scream. "What?" oh dear god she's right beside you she scared the living shit out of you. "I'm gonna go out for a while. K?" you comment to her, she raises her left eyebrow then pouts. "My babies are all growing up and going out with there friends and never are home to spend time with there poor mommy dearst." you slip past her and walk down the stairs and on your way to the front door you grab your blue cat hat and put it on, slip on some black sneakers, open the door and close it be hide yourself.

You start walking to sollux's house and when you do get there you knock a couple of times before hearing some noise from the other side and then someone opens the door, it's sollux, thank god he didn't leave like last time you came over. "Hey NP." he still has the dorky-weird-cute(ish) lisp but you expected that much from a captor, he steps aside and you walk past him. Hear him close the door and you go walk towards his room "Wait, I'm in the basement now.." your confused "But isn't that mituna's room?" he starts walking in the other direction "We switched." you then follow him, make it to the basement door and he opens it and you follow him in, closing it with your foot when he makes the hand signal to do it because he's **WAY** to lazy to do it himself. You look around the room, it's at least more spacey but there are some boxes against one of the walls, but he does still have his same things from the time before last when you came over. But he does have a area where there's a couch and t.v, that's kinda nice. 

Either way you kick off your shoes and get a running start and flop onto your stomach on his bee themed bed, it's pretty comfortable and a plus is it smells really nice and your very tempted to take his blankets and not give them back. So instead you roll yourself in the covers and scoot against his pillow and take in the scent of it."Your so childish." you two then have a short fight which you two spout each other's bad traits at each other till you don't want to say the next one you had and just lay there. The corner beside you gets heavy, he just sat down is what you expect. 

"I lost my virginity last week." 

_what?_

You throw the sides of the blanket away from you and glance at him, he takes off his glasses and stares back at you leaning slightly towards you in response you squint at his mix colored eyes . "How does that make you feel?" He leans closer and you glare at him. "I don't really care what you do with yourself." 

 _But you **slightly** do because you **slightly** have a slight huge crush on the dork and are **slightly** very jealous. **slightly**. _ alot.

Sollux leans back to a sitting position and flops onto your blanket-ed lap, putting his arms behind his head to just stare at the ceiling. 

"It's not like we'd be compatible anyways I guess I was thinking to much into it."

Your frowning. 

"It's kinda hard to talk to you when you won't respond to me."

Your tearing up now too. 

"We don't even really have any-" 

"I wanna go home."

You push him off your lap and get out of the blanket, getting off the bed and walking to the door for your shoes. 

"-thing in common like you are a weird animeshippychick and I'm a gamerhackerdork even our zodiacs wouldn't be a good-" 

"I WANT TO GO HOME." You scream this, just grab your shoes and push the door open and slam it back shut then run out of that stupid house.

 

 

 

 


	2. Hard to handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damara megido and dirk strider video chat.

With a audible typing sound from dirk's keyboard, he finally decided to ask damara to video chat with him she did reply within a few minute range of 'AA: 確かに、しかし、あなたは右の住んでいる場所、私が知っている知っていますか'. The roll of the eyes from dirk and he sent a video chat request, with an about 3 seconds then a accept came through with a familiar looking japanese 'school-girl' staring back at him. He adjusted his anime-shades and smirked, while leaning on his bent arm put on his desk. 

"それでは、どのように、かなりの少年をしている〜" She was partially chuckling, thinking it was slightly adorable how she had dimples when she laughed or smiled. 

"You mean 'hot man' right?" 

She started laughing harder, with a slight adjust of damara sitting criss-cross on her chair and he could clearly see her striped undergarments, even if dirk did tell her he could see she would most likely not care. Then a bodily phrase was begining to be realized and he was flustered to realize that his body was doing something like this, slowly settling his head on his head,settling his hands over his not so welcomed friend. He could hear her saying somethings to him but all he could think about was why he had to have one right now. 

"I'm fine-fine. Just tired." Hopefully he knew he was a good liar and could pull it off too, but this was damara.

"あなたはええと、机の下にあなたの汚れた手で何をしているの?" 

_Oh god she's a tease._

Dirk had to stop his own hand from unbuttoning his pants, she won't be able to see but she'd know and plus he's a loud one so he couldn't hide it without taking very loud 'breaths'. 

"あああなたがへまをポップでした。不良少年."

He felt himself blush, from how flustered he was and because what she was saying was kinda  _hot._

"恥ずかしがらないで、私は〜あなたがあなた自身を解放し、私の名前を呼ん見たい~."

"Damara, why are you saying that you're not helping me........ At all."

By this point his little friend was getting awful painful and he was ready to take care of it but certainly not ready to let her get her way, even if she's being a kinky little fuck and it's getting a little  _hard_ to handle (pun intended). 

"私はあそこに来て、あなたが可愛いない場合が無意味な性交ます." 

"That's... not really a threat."

"私はあなたがどれだけ頬を赤らめた見ることができ、あなたは本当に私はあなたを - に性交するあなたのベッドたいです."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i a butt? yes i am i never finish any smut fics i do don't worry o3o.


	3. i wanna give your heart a break~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meulin/karkat thingy about age difference and stuff......

You squeal very loudly when in the manga you were reading the ship you were cheering for kissed, flipping to the next page the main girl blushed violently covering her mouth with her hands. You are disturbed when someone comes into your room, glancing over the book you think it's kankri at first before realizing the completely different height,skin tone, and body type they do have the same hair cut you couldn't blame yourself for that mistake. You glance back down to the page, the main boy gripped the girl's wrists and pinned her to a wall, then the book was taken away from your view, because of that you whined. Re-adjusting the way you were sitting you just decide tolay on your back and put your hands behind your head. Whining and pouting even more now, karkat is scheming through the manga and you very would much like the pleasure of finishing the manga today. Karkat glances at you and closes the book to just glare at you but he's most likely not trying to look mad and that is just how he looks all the time which is actually a thing for the poor kid. 

_Kid.._

He's 15 now but he looks old enough to be in his early 20's (heh meulin's 18 thou), some how he is a little muscular very pale brown along with red eyes (brown-redish) and the black hair that is styled so weirdly you wish you could just ruffle it up to make him look like his nickname (karkitty). 

"How tall are you now? Nyan."

The stare he was giving you becomes a smile for a quick minute before he goes back to staring at you, he waves his hand in your face and with that one gesture he climbs onto your torso and clings to you. Something he's always done and in a way you think of him as your actual brother instead of a step brother, he's adorable for his age and seeing him grow up from the age of 11 was even more moe to think about.

Taking your hands away from under your head to take one hand to pat his head and the other to lay beside both of you, he takes that hand and holds it in his own. Karkat always will do this, and you always take it as him being a little clingy or just lonely so he will come to his onee-chan and cuddle to make himself feel better and that is what you have always thought of it, nothing else. Settling his head in your chest you feel comfortable but some weird feeling is there kinda like a spark, warmness. You think it's probably just the usual stuff but you haven't felt this since you were in a relationship with kurloz (*shoves side ship into a one-shot*), karkat squeezes your hand tightly and you begin to feel it become sweating, troubling enough you want to wipe off the sweat from it. 

"I love you." A quiet and soft voice comes from that usual loud and angry sounding teen. 

It's cute kind of that he actually said that to his onee-chan, you have taught him things about your anime and animal stuff, he can tell you things whatever he'd like you are his old sibling so it's only natural to let say you love him back so you do laughing after you say it. Finally ruffling his hair up, you suddenly feel a wetness on your shirt. 

_Is he crying?_

"Karkat,karkitty,kitkat? Are you okay?" 

You shake him for a minute, but he keeps clinging until you just stop trying to see why he was sobbing and just rub his back for comfort, this only lasting about a second before he popped up from your chest and suddenly kissed you. You didn't push him away but you didn't kiss back either, and he just slowly left your lips, his hand creeped to your right breast first then his other hand was oh your right. You were blushing violently while he was barely blushing, to make it worse all you could think about is how you wanted to kss him again and actually kiss back. But that's weird karkat is basically your brother and on the other hand he is underage. Wait! You wouldn't do that even if he wasn't underage he's your brother. Oh mog, oh mog... 

Karkat is still crying those tears falling on your cheeks and making you realize why he started crying in the first place. 

"Why- just why wouldn't you love me for real?" 

How could you love him? He's your brother for god's sakes, you don't mind incest at all but you care to much for him, and you'd get kicked out if you were in love with him. The relationship wouldn't work. 

"You know why." 

Saying that you soundest a little to breathless for your own helping, he takes his hands away from your chest to cup your cheeks going down for another capture of your lips (o3o) you kiss back for a second before realizing what you are doing and push him back. Karkat wraps around your neck and you can feel that he's still crying but now even more, it pulls at your heart stings so much it hurts. 

"We could run away, we can be together. I love you so much and i know you are just fucking- pushing away your feelings for the sake of the family. Please meulin we can hide the whole thing from them if you want to-"

You stop him right there with a quiet 'no' and rubbing to his back, he stop crying, maybe the even stopped breathing by the way you see it but you can feel him doing so.

"Maybe I love you more then just a brother but karkitty.. It would not work out. We think differently we are totally different I know that-"

No he stops you by slapping you, jumping up off you and running out the room, slamming the door behind him, loudly and quickly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh....... yeah.


	4. bubble bees and kitty cats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sollux/nepeta again. gonna be 18- year old! sollux and 20 year old! nepeta, are they gonna fuck? probably.

**_Girls are always the ones in stories to be saved by their princes._ **

But you feel like you needed to save your prince from the life he had been living, meeting him online and slowly starting to chat about more personal things, you both started to get to know each other very (furry) well. Sharing pictures and video chatting and after knowing your prince for so long and cared for him so much you two shared your feelings of 'love' for each other and it was great. Even if he was younger then you but that really didn't matter to him he wanted to be with you, though you thought about the 2-3 year age difference a lot. You two were a thing, not officially as of telling everyone you knew that the person you were dating was someone you'd met on the internet for over a year. He wanted to met you so badly and you did too, so you two planned it. But a old crush of his kept creeping into his mind over and over again, he still  _loved_ her this well  **hurt** you just a bit- more like a lot it broke your heart. Then that god damn day came when he said he wanted to 'die' you wanted to talk to him so badly but he'd always say he had to go do something and the one time when you finally got him to video chat with you he looked awful. So you got on a plane ride that day and went to the state he lived, taking about another day you finally arrived without even telling him you were coming and got a hotel near by in the city.

Then went to his house, you knocked once and just waited a awkward amount of time when he actually opened the door so surprised that he looked like he was about to have a mini heart attack from the way he stared at you. So you met his father and older brother, mituna was mentally handicapped, from the way his father even told you (you already knew from sollux), the way he talked, and such made you feel awful. You talked to his father for a while about taking him back to where you lived for a few weeks, finally deciding that he'd stay with you for 2 months and you'd leave with him the next day. Weirdly sollux's father didn't even ask him if he wanted to go first, but you were sure he already wanted to go but his father gave off a odd vibe. 

Intimidating, over-powering, controlling, _terrifying_. 

Even so his father stood up and walked into another room you watched him and after so long he came back out with a black leather covered thing, he smiled almost like it was  fake-at you and handed you the thing so you opened it, sollux's passport, _thank god._  This made you think for a few minutes while till talking to his father if this man in front of you was abusive, protective, or just plain a strict parent, shaking your head when he asked your information again to make sure he had it right the first time you had told him.

Then he shook your hand and you went upstairs to where sollux had ran after he'd opened the front door, from downstairs his father screamed the location of sollux's room. Walking past the room that was opened which was the second bathroom and the room after that was to be sollux's, you twisted the handle and came in shutting the door behind yourself. 

Sollux having sitting at his desk playing a game, red and blue themed headset on he glanced at you said 'bye guys' to whoever he was playing whatever game with, putting the headset in a cabinet. Spinning his chair your way he leaned in his chair, staring at the ceiling you looked up too.

"What did he say?" 

"Your dad?" 

"Duh..."

"You can with me for a while." 

Sollux popped up from his seat like he was excited which he looked like he was, almost like a dog when it jumps on it's owner after not seeing them for a period of time, his mixed eyes seemed to sparkled. You were ready to tackle him, but he did it before you did slightly making you lose balance enough to step back with him attached around your torso. Going to hug him back awkwardly he coughs because of how much he seemed to be flustered about just hugging you, _adorable pawlux~_ is what you thought about his blushing face. He ran to his closet throwing a black dufflebag onto his bed and getting clothes to put in it, he was hurrying like he thought i'd leave him if he didn't.

* * *

 

Sollux was so excited as you drove away from his house and to the motel you'd rented for the night or you were just excited and thought everyone around you must of been, thinking about all the stuff you could do with him made you smile. 

"Weeb" 

He punched your shoulder lightly, so in return you took a hand off the driver's wheel to take his beanie he had put on before he left and quickly lift up to sit on it, the noise he made was so god damn cute you wanted to 'love pounce' him. But you had to keep telling yourself he wasn't gonna be 18 for another week, and you'd be there for his birthday iit was gonna be amazing you were gonna make sure of it. Thinking about it was enough to quickly get to the hotel's parking lot without much bordem on your part, but when you stop when you get into a spot sollux quickly unbuckles and goes to jump into the back seat. You get what he was trying to do and pounce his back when he jumps into the backseat and grab his hat before sitting on top of him and laughing.

He isn't fighting back, why  _isn't he fighting back- oh._ You are straddling his waist, oH F-

Sollux pulls your head down and kisses you biting your lip, you can barely even stand the position, he bites again harder and you get the message, opening your mouth slowly he takes the first chance and searches your mouth. You place your hand with the beanie in it on his hand beside him, You kiss back searching eachother mouths for a minute before he takes the hat from your hand, you whine.

"Meanie." 

"Did you want more?" 

You puff your cheeks and wiggle the hat out his hand to drop it on the car floor, in tangling your fingers with his, your nuzzle his neck, kissing the left side softly creeping up his neck till your at his jawline and decide to start sucking.

"NP I swear if you give me a hickey- I will..."

Sollux stops talking to become breathless as you keep going across his jawline taking a minute or so to make sure you sucked enough to leave a bruise to his earlobe and suck on it. His cheat heaves, so you lift your head looking and loving your work, Beautiful, sollux blushes madly, lips curved in a way to say he was so very embarrassed his head looks to the floor and he tries to steady his breathing. You left hickeys and bruises across his left side to his chin and ear he was turned on and you could see it, but you had to stop yourself even if he was out of highschool he wasn't exactly at legal age  _yet._ You were about 20 and it'd be cruel to just leave him like that but it's not like you'd actually go through with it now that you thought about how he isn't 18 yet. He glares at you, angrily.  _  
_

_Oh fucking god how much you love him._

_Not Legal- Not Legal-Not Legal._

He pulls you down again, settling his face against your ear his breath hot against it.

"I will fuck the shit out of you. Now stop teasing already kittycat." 

You innerly are screaming your head off, but outside your blushing more then he was a second ago. Sollux flips positions and sits on your stomach,  _he's hard-fuck_ , your heart pulses and your stomach is queasy, all you can think about is having sex with him right now.

_But there's comdoms in the room- HE'S NOT LEGAL YET STOP._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe.... I'll write the rest don't worry.. maybe


	5. chocolate loving!

Sollux sits on the hotel's bed, Eridan sitting beside him, both blushing madly but either were gonna admit to doing it later to have both of their pride. The smaller male (eridan) leans down to reach into a bag between both the boys feet, getting out a red box, sitting back up and opening the top of the box grabbing the small bag of candy inside, takes it out and puts the box back in the bag. 

"That's not e-even how you open pocky."

Sightly annoyed from the comment eridan grumbles, opens the bag and takes out a one piece of the chocolate pocky, sticking it between his teeth turning his head towards sollux and glaring at him. Sollux takes the other end into his mouth, eridan adjusts his sitting position, sollux and eridan both start chewing the piece of candy, a little closer, just a small amount left of the piece, sollux tilts his head, ready to make this an excuse to kiss the other. But eridan flicks his tongue and gets the last piece before either of them could get to kiss. Sollux's eyebrow furrow as eridan gets another piece and puts it in sollux's mouth before pouncing sollux, pinning one of his wrist, eridan licks his lips, kinda intimidating and turning on the other. 

"Whoever wins this round gets to do whatever they want with the loser." 

Sollux bites his lip and nods, eridan chuckles putting his knee against sollux's groan. Taking the other end of the pocky again they both start chewing, getting to the last piece sollux reaches his free hand up to pull eridan's hair, making eridan and sollux both this time actually tangle in a kiss. Sollux bites eridan's tongue, making him moan once quietly, eridan catches the trick the other was trying to play on him. So eridan grinds his knee against sollux's hard groan, sollux let's go to moan loudly to only cover his mouth it with his palm. 

"I won." 

Sollux glares up at the one on top of him.

"You fucking cheater !"

Eridan squeezes sollux's wrist, leaning his body against sollux's and nuzzling sollux's neck, breathing an 'still a win' against his neck.


	8. All your quadrants are mine idiot. (Cancercest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat comes over to kankri's hive stupidly expecting to actually have fun with him but instead gets ranted to for a few minutes in kankri's hallway. Angry stuffies. Cancercest, ♠. But with a hint of everything else because yeah. It's a short one shot.

Finally leaning back against kank's hive living room wall, crossing his arms and groaning loudly in anger of having to listen to his Dancestor keep talking after the 5th minute. Kankri opened his eyes and took a breath, looking at karkat in a almost 'Do you just not understand what I'm trying to say or are you a idiot?' stare. "Stop looking at me like that." Karkat sighed out after another minute of kankri giving him that look. "If by talking about your weapon choice angered or triggered you then I'll add it to my list of triggers. Even if your weapon choice is very dangerous and idiotic in all it's nature I'd still like to talk to you about your current quadrants. Hashtag: Flush crushes, Hashtag: Blackmates, Hashtag:-" Karkat shoved kankri onto the ground before he could keep going on with his annoying shit. At this point kankri was angered himself, karkat looking down at his anger and chuckled going to walk away but a mysterious leg tripped him, making karkat flat onto his face. 

"Ow! You fuck-" Kankri growled at his dancestor, karkat so suprised at the noise stopped mid sentence just to turn onto his back and stare at him. "Stop cursing you deluded mutant. You don't have to-" kankri was this time stopped by karkat pouncing on top of him, and slapping him across the cheek. "KARKAT! GET OFF ME!" karkat slapped kankri again leaving a red scratch across his cheek. "Your a mutant too. We're BOTH frecks here. Stop acting all high and mighty just because you-" Kankri in a sudden untental urge grabbed karkat's collar, pulled him down and bite his lip, making karkat bleed his bright red blood right off the bat. 

But kankri quickly pushed karkat off, standing up quickly and glaring at him. "You made me do that." When karkat's shocked face looked at kank, kankri looked away blushing madly. Karkat chuckled, wipping his bottom lip with his sleeve. "Oh did I? Or do you just hate me?" The last part of that sentence made kankri's eyes widen for a second in relization, quickly making him hide in the collar of his sweater. "No. That's idiotic. Hashtag:-" Kankri stopped when karkat started to laugh at him. "Shut up! I don't!" This made karkat laugh even harder, making him hold his stomach. After a minute and karkat finally calming down he stood up and grabbed kankri, leaning up to his ear and whispering

_**"I'll take all your quadrants then."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hateful. (And full of spelling mistakes I need some help with these holy shit.)


End file.
